marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (First A.I.) (Earth-616)
Eight years later, Stark was victim of another type of mental attack, a magic spell during the World War Hate that inverted his moral compass, turning him into a more determined and nefarious version of himself. Pepper Potts activated the contingency plan that was the Tony Stark A.I. (enclosed in the Iron Man Armor Model 2), and decided to help Tony get back to his regular self. Before confronting Tony Stark, the A.I. spent some time catching up with relevant events in the past eight years. When the time to face Stark came, Pepper lured him to Resilient's New York HQ, where he was confronted by the Tony A.I. The A.I. revealed its origins to Tony Stark, and that it would try to get into Tony's mind and fix the damage, or completely replace him if the first option failed. With Stark's current armor making its way to Tony, the A.I. Tony encased Stark in its Model 2 and flew away into space. Stark's Endo-Sym armor followed them, but the A.I. Tony shot its jet boots, forcing it to stop. When the Endo-Sym armor tried to continue the chase it couldn't as there wasn't oxygen in space to enable the jet boots from firing. A.I. Tony took Stark to the Resilient Space Station, where he got ready to enter his mind. However, a little piece of the Endo-Sym which had remained in Stark infiltrated the A.I. Tony's armor when it was distracted and disabled it. The A.I. Tony quickly projected itself into another suit of armor stored back on Earth, and interrupted Tony when he tried to make Pepper believe the damage of his mind had been fixed and he was his older self again. Tony returned to San Francisco, and the A.I. Tony got ready to confront him again. Tony lured the A.I. Tony to Stark Island, where he had used a bio-weapon to control the minds of the attendees of one of his pool parties, using them as human shields. The A.I. Tony controlled numerous Iron Man suits and used them to clear the area from civilians before confronting Stark. Iron Man used more of the compound that made up his Endo-Sym Armor to increase in size and strength, being able to hold his own against the swarm of armor. Soon after he discovering the Tony A.I. was being housed in the Resilient New York HQ, Pepper appeared in a new Rescue suit and used sonic weapons to disrupt Tony's symbiote-based suit, knocking Tony down. Once they returned to New York, Stark took an opportunity to insert a USB drive into one of Resilient's computers, a virus which would locate and destroy his digital counterpart. With no way out, the A.I. Tony was forced to retreat into a USB stick, where Tony planned to keep him. When the Endo-Sym Armor arrived to rescue Stark, it accidentally fried the USB stick, seemingly killing the only back up left of the Tony Stark A.I. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Tony Stark. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Iron Man Armor Model 2 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This is the first known digital back-up of Tony Stark's mind ever created. The second one, named Tony Stark 2.0, debuted in , and the third one debuted in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences